


Stop Calling Me Senpai

by LilyShinx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, College, Hatake Kakashi-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyShinx/pseuds/LilyShinx
Summary: Kakashi is relatively sure he recognizes the man at the coffee shop, but before he can say anything, he slips away. Now he's just a mess.One-shot drabble. Modern university AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Stop Calling Me Senpai

Kakashi was on his third cup of coffee when he saw someone he vaguely recognized standing in line. He preferred to do his work here since he could get a refill whenever his sleep deprived brain would crave concentration juice, and the pleasing smell of coffee was calming. He tapped his pen in his notebook as he watched this man hand over money for his coffee. Whatever change he got back, he put it in the tip jar.

Kakashi eyed him as the tall, seemingly built man walked over to the waiting area. As he waited for his order to be made, he shuffled with his hands. Kakashi watched as he looked around nervously for something to occupy his time. When their eyes met, they both looked away immediately. Kakashi turned his gaze down to his notes. Nothing was making sense in his brain anymore. The kanji just swirled around him, not deciphering themselves. Well, it was a good day to forget how to read.

The bell that signaled the door opening rang, and caught Kakashi’s attention. The tall man from before had just left. Dejectedly, Kakashi slumped back in his chair. So much for that. He struggled to get on with his work, but his mind kept coming back to that silhouette. Why was he so familiar? He knew there was something about him.

The next day, Kakashi went to the same coffee shop at the same time. For no particular reason. As he unloaded his bag of his things, he kept his ears peeled for the door. Every time that damned bell rang, his head would snap up. It continued well into the evening. Eventually, he had to give up and head back.

He came back the next day again, also for no particular reason. Same time. Same place. Again, the bell on the door haunted him. Again, his hopes were gutted, as he didn’t see the man. Again, he had to go home. 

The next day, he stopped lying to himself. There was a very specific reason as to why he was back, again, for the third day in a row. At the exact same time. 2 PM. The coffee shop on the corner of 3rd avenue. His dreams had been haunted by this man for days. If he would just come in today, Kakashi would bite the bullet and talk to him. After an hour of no luck, the bell rang. Someone came in. That damned silhouette took shape, and there he stood. In line. Not making eye contact with him.

_ Just go up to him, and introduce yourself _ , Kakashi chastised himself. Instead he took to staring as he watched the same back place his order, leave some money in the tip jar. The man moved to the waiting area, and again nervously looked around. When his eyes settled on Kakashi, his heart gave a jolt. But this time,  _ Kakashi waved _ . The man looked away nervously, and when his order was announced, he graciously took it and ran away.

Kakashi sighed. Three days of agonizing pining, for  _ that _ ? Fuck it, he was going to talk to him today, whether he liked it or not. Kakashi got up rather quickly and started to follow the man out the door, but as soon as he stepped out, he bonked heads with the very man in question.

“Ow,” Kakashi breathed, as he looked up at the man he ran into.

“Senpai, are you okay?” the man asked.

_ Senpai? Who calls him senpai? _ As Kakashi looked at the man before him, it all started to piece together. He was much closer now, so he was able to make out his face. Tenzo hadn’t changed since the last time he saw him. Well, his hair was a lot shorter now, but that same stupid kind smile was still present. And this time, it made his stomach do flips. 

Tenzo was only a few years younger than Kakashi. They had met when they were in a special program in middle school. Kakashi hadn’t thought about that program in months, not actively anyway, though they would still creep up on him in his dreams. Tenzo had been his only saving grace in that program. When everyone he’d known had turned against him, it was Tenzo who had been there for him, helped him out of the deepest part of his self hatred. 

“Oi, Kakashi-senpai, you’re alright, right?” Tenzo’s voice broke him out of his inner monologue. Oh no. this was too much. This was too deep to even try to form a relationship out of this. Their history was way too personal. Tenzo knew of his deepest thoughts from that time period, how could he ever form a relationship when he was this broken?

“Tenzo,” Kakashi smiled. His scarf covered up the lower half of his face, so he’d hoped Tenzo wouldn’t notice how strained it was.

“I go by Yamato now,” Tenzo smiled fondly. “Anyway, I thought that was you. How have you been?”

“Do you go to this school?” Kakashi asked, avoiding the question.

“Ah yeah, I just started. I’m here for Architecture. What about you?”

“It’s good to see you again.” 

“Yeah, it’s been ages.” Tenzo shifted on his feet, rather uncomfortably, not missing the way he avoided the question again. “So, where are you headed? You came out in a hurry.”

“Oh, that?” Kakashi gave a little laugh. “I was- uh. I realized I had forgotten to feed Pakkun.”

“So Pakkun came with you, after all?” Tenzo gave him that same fond look.

“Would you stop that?” Kakashi said suddenly.

“Stop what?”

“Doing that.” 

“Uh.” Tenzo’s eyes shifted to something knowing. He knew Kakashi always had issues expressing himself, and this time was no different. He took a deep breath. “Senpai, I was wondering if you’d- uh. I actually was going to go back inside and talk to you.” He could always try being the vulnerable one first. “I wanted to know if- well- if you’d like to get a coffee with me. It seems you’re always drinking one anyway.”

Kakashi let out a breath. Had he just asked him what he thought? His mind raced a million miles a minute, but was finally able to choke out some words. Though to Tenzo, it seemed as smooth as ever. “On one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“Stop calling me senpai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope it was a good time. It's just a small little drabble I wanted to get out there. Thanks for being here! ^^


End file.
